depraved_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning
Lightning "There is no point '' ''crying over this." (in proccess of picking a song) Personalty Lightning is very calm, and kind. He takes pleasure by helping others. He doesn't like thinking about the past, and is into the future. He knows he will get nothing by worrying about something, he knows he must take action. Lightning is ready very brave, and is ready to sacrifice anything for the ones he trusts, and he never lies. The only time Lightning gets angry is to a foe... He will not trust the ones who threaten him or his pack. Lightning can tend to be shy, and quiet at times..to just think about stuff. He can also be quiet because, if he doesn't know you, he might not trust you, Lightning is very greeting though. Bulid He is solid black on the top, and his lower pelt is more of a dark grey. He has long legs that are good for running fast, and posed skull. He has a long tail, with big paws with toes that spread out, and broad chest. Lightning has abalaster optics Backstory Once upon a time..Lightning, and his siblings were playing infront of their home cave. Lightning's sister Aries pounced on Lightning then Lightning started running after his twin brother Elijah all the pups had a good time playing together, Alaster their father said, "You all stay safe ok?" Me and your mother is gonna go hunting. They all looked at their father nodding their heads, and then continued playing. Then their mother Bailey said as her and Alaster padded off, "Stay safe you 3!." Their parents then padded off into the wilderness..A little later.. "I smell something."''Elijah sat down, looking at the forest. "''What is it, Elijah?" Lightning asked, curiously padding to his brother, as he ascended his snout trying to sniff what Elijah sniffed. Aries yelped from the other angle, "''Look!" She pointed her snout towards the fire...Suddenly, the whole forest was covered in fire...Lightning, and his siblings backed up and stayed close to eachother as the fire covered all corners..then suddenly..THUMP! A shadow covered the 3 young pups as they saw a tree coming forwards, they knew it could was falling and could smash them. Lightning and Aries ran to the left and, Elijah then ran to the right. As the pups avoided the tree. The tree fell to the ground, and the loud bang scared away the pups..Aries, and Lightning couldn't get to Elijah..but because of the fire Lightning and Aries ran away...panting in fear then succsesfully escaping the forest fire, but they're parents were not so lucky..Lightning huffed, and plopped to the ground once they madded out of the fire.. Aries nudged Lightning's chin with her snout asking, "Are you ok?" Lightning looked at her, and replied, "Yes I'm ok..just worried.." She asked standing straight looking at Lightning, "About what?" Lightning replied, "Elijah is alone..he could have dispatched or severely injured. And our parents could be anywhere, alive or dispatched..Plus, how will we live alone..We are just pups." Lightning then sat with his skull pointed down..Aries replied, "Yeah....but, I do not know what to do.." Lightning replied as Aries started to sit by Lightning, "There is nothing we can do except try to survive, atleast we have eachother...but Elijah is all alone..I'm worried about him." Aries replied, "Well...now we have to try to survive.." Lightning with dampened eyes, replied, "Ok..." they both padded off, as Lightning and Aries walked side by side..Lightning said, Let's start by looking for prey. Aries replied, "Ok.." they both scanned the terrain as they saw a mouse on the ground.."Get it!" Aries said looking at Lightning..Lightning pounced at it getting it betweened his paws.."Got it!" then it ran away.."Oh darn.. "Lightning said...since they were pups they didn't really know how to hunt on their own..Aries barked, "Let's go after it!" Lightning, and Aries padded after it..Aries slided infront of Lightning as they ran, and the mouse was between them.. They kept they're paws around the mouse as they both snapped their dentels at it, Aries pinned it down as Lightning attacked it. "We got it!" Lightning said as their hunt was successfull. Aries said looking at the prey, "We have to share it. Since we are together... "Lightning tore the mouse in half with his teeth and they both ate it..Lightning said, "This isn't enough to last..We'll have to do this all our lives.." Aries replied, "Alright let's continue hunting.." Lightning, and Aries lived a tough life being young..they were also worried about Elijah, and their parents, Bailey and Alaster.. the whole time. About when Lightning, and Aries were 11 months old, Aries joined Contagion..and later on Lightning joined Contagion..One day their leader, Maleko told the pack as they all sat, "We're going on a scout..follow me everyone. "Lightning, and Aries followed..once they reached there...Lightning sniffed the ground, trying to find prey, "Ill never be able to find anything..."''Lightning said to himself..suddenly a big flood came as it dashed through the trees..Lightning ascended his skull, looking at the water..as his eyes gleamed with fear..He ran back to the pack as fast as he could..(Lightning was 1 years old around this time.)..The flood caught Lightning in it..Luckily Lightning, and Aries were good swimmers, but they still got thrashed in the waves..Maleko saw the flood from a distance and he, and his pack ran away too. "''Run!" They all shouted...but everyone drowned..except Lightning, and Aries..After the flood calmed down, Lightning and Aries slid to the ground.. Aries managed to stand on her paws, as she coughed some of the water out of her lungs..Lightning asked, "Are you ok?" She replied, "Mhm." Lightning managed to stand on his paws too, as he turned around and saw Maleko, and the rest dead..Lightning's eyes gleamed with shock. His gaze then shifted back to Aries, "Their dead, Aries.. "She got up and looked at Lightning with shock, "What?!" Lightning looked sadly at Aries.."Mhm.." Aries said, "Is everyone we meet gonna die?!" Lightning replied, "Well..life is just that way.." Aries replied looking at Lightning as they both sat down and looked at eachother, "Atleast we aren't pups. That don't know much." Lightning replied, "Mhm. So let's maybe lead a pack of our own.." Aries replied, "Oh Alright..we might find rouge wolves..who are needy for a pack.. "They then padded off looking for some wolves.. they then found a male wolf in cave he was all alone..Lightning said, "He needs a pack. I think. Sister, lets try asking him to join.." Aries replied to Lightning's words, "Alright.." She ambled cautiously towards the male sleeping in his cave.. She looked at him..saying, "Hello?" He yawned, feeling disturbed being woke up..He said, "'Uhm hello..what may u be doing here?"'' Aries said as she looked at him, "What is your name, sir?" He replied, "My name is Jake." She replied, "Nice to meet you, Jake." Lightning then came towards Jake, descending his skull to look at him, "Hello." Lightning then asked, "You look like you need a pack do u need one?" Jake stood up, "Mm, ok." They then went and continued gaining members, but one day...Lightning and Aries sat infront of their pack. Lightning then said, "We are going hunting..follow me and Aries." Lightning, and Aries then padded off with their packmates following them. After reaching there..everyone spread out to explore..Lightning then padded off exploring, from the bushes he saw someone who looked very very familiar..Lightning focused his gaze on the wolf, and it turned out it was Elijah! His twin brother..Lightning ambled close Elijah, and sat right next to him..Elijah was looking in another direction, but as soon as he turned around,"Brother!" they both yelled as they ran around eachother in happiness, Aries from another angle ran to Lightning, noticing Elijah too. She ran towards them, she yelled, "Elijah!" The siblings started acting like pups for a momment. Lightning, and Aries pack (Pack of Shattered Dreams) appeared then Elijah's pack (Depraved Asylum) Apeared. Lightning and Aries asked Elijah and Elijah asked Lightning and Aries..at the same time, "Your leading a pack?!." Elijah then asked, "Wanna Ally?." Lightning said, "Sure..but me and Aries miss you..we want to join you Elijah.." Lightning, and Aries disbanded, but bringing their members to Depraved Asylum.. then Lightning, Aries, and Elijah lived happily ever after. Quotes Quote: "Don't you mess with me, then your messing with yourself"- credit: Lightning Quote: "Why should I just care about myself, when you are in danger?"-credit: Lightning Relations Family Mother- Bailey: Trustrate: 100% Father- Alaster: Trustrate: 100% Brothers'- Elijah: Trustrate: 100% Sisters'- Aries: Trustrate: 100% Friends /(insert friend's aj username)/(insert roleplay name)/(insert trustrate) Foes (insert aj username)/(insert roleplay name)/ (why for being foes. for example: Their my group's rivals) None Coders/Owners Coding credit: SitaRama108 Owner: SitaRama108 Category:Wolves